


Before the Wedding Ring

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/F, Infidelity, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy sulked in the back of the chapel while people ran around preparing last-minute things for the moment when Astoria would walk down the aisle and take Draco's hand in marriage. Written for hp-humpdrabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Wedding Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles, with the prompt "One last fling before the wedding ring".

Pansy sulked in the back of the chapel while people ran around preparing last-minute things for the moment when Astoria would walk down the aisle and take Draco's hand in marriage. The flowers were drooping, the bridesmaids weren't sure what order to come in, and the ring-bearer had misplaced the ring. It was a mess, but not, Pansy supposed, any more of a mess than any other wedding.

That wasn't why she was sulking.

She was sulking because not only had Astoria decided to get married to Draco Malfoy (who was good enough, Pansy supposed, but in this case, suffered the fatal flaw of being  _not Pansy_ ), but she had also failed to make Pansy a bridesmaid. Just thinking about that made her  _humph_  to herself quietly.

"Pansy."

Pansy's sullenness was interrupted by Daphne, who prodded her shoulder.

"What?"

"Astoria wants to see you," she said, then hurried off to catch a teetering vase filled with pink roses.

Pansy heaved a sigh and rose grudgingly. Astoria was peeking out of the antechamber, already dressed and veiled, and she beckoned Pansy in.

"What?" Pansy asked irritably. She leaned against the door and crossed her arms and tried not to think about now nice Astoria's pert little breasts looked, pushed up against the straining bodice of her strapless wedding dress.

"You don't seem very happy for me," Astoria said sweetly, tilting her head to the side. Beneath the veil, Pansy could see a mischievous smirk. "Something bothering you, Pansy?"

"Nothing I can do anything about."

"Jealous of Draco, hmm?" Astoria put her hand out and rested it lightly on Pansy's hip. "Is that it?"

"Maybe."

"You know…" Her voice had dropped to a purr just above a whisper. "There's still fifteen minutes before the ceremony starts…"

"What about it?" Pansy asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I just thought that  _maybe_  we should take advantage of that time… before I'm  _really married_." Astoria's hand flitted up to the top of her dress, and she pulled it down in one quick movement. Pansy's knees went weak.

"Just a little fun before I become  _Mrs. Malfoy_ ," Astoria breathed, but Pansy didn't need any more convincing. She shoved her up against the wall and pulled back her veil. Astoria's eyes were wide, her pupils dilated, and the corners of her mouth twitching up into a suppressed smile.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" she taunted quietly, and she thrust her hips forward. The layers of tulle in her wedding dress blunted the movement, but Pansy shivered nonetheless when Astoria's thigh pushed between hers.

"Shut your mouth, Greengrass," she hissed, and kissed Astoria roughly.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
